Las crónicas de la Reina Nasod
by LedySnow
Summary: Mi primer fic que estará en progreso durante muucho tiempo, tengo que ver como se desenvolupará la historia eso si con algunas cosillas que salen en el juego. Espero que les guste y si pueden dejarme consejos de como seguir haciendolo dejen comentarios/reviews
1. Chapter 1

Las crónicas de la reina Nasod…

Eve

Pov-Narrador

Hace ya mucho tiempo, ahora es una leyenda: ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Los Nasod y sus creadores, los humanos, convivían en armonía.

Pero al perder la fuerza de Él, el bienestar también se perdió….

Los Nasod que dependen del Éldrit, libraron una batalla terrible para sobrevivir.

Sin embargo los poderes del Éldrit se fueron debilitando mientras los Nasod también se debilitaban.

Los pocos Nasod que quedaban de la misma estirpe, fueron encerrados por ellos mismos en cámaras de extásis donde estarían en un profundo y largo sueño.

Pov- Eve

FLASHBACK

(Hace más de 1000 años…)

Una reina Nasod llamada Eve, andaba tranquilamente por los terrenos de esas ''ciudades'' metálicas, había Nasods por todas partes, todos haciendo trabajos para los humanos.

'-_Humanos… Seres detestables que solo saben alardear de su fuerza y luego usan a los Nasods para los trabajos, los odio, no sirven para nada, solo transmiten emociones inútiles que hacen a la gente perder la vida o algo peor, según lo que escuché el peor sentimiento que existe es el ''amor'' mi instructor, desde que era pequeña, insistía en que no investigará sobre ese sentimiento… Pero, aquello a lo que los humanos definen ''curiosidad'' ganó por mucho, y decidí a investigar'._

INFLASHBAK

_Tenía que investigar. ¿Qué significaba, ''amor''? Se acercó a un hombre que daba órdenes a unos Nasod, Eve se detuvo frente a él con su cara más intimidante y le dijo:_

_-Humano, dime, que es el amor?- preguntó Eve, solo con un signo de curiosidad en su cara._

_El hombre se la miró con una extraña mirada: ¿La reina Nasod dirigiéndose a él para preguntarle una simple cosa como el ''amor''? El hombre tuvo una idea que pasó solo un segundo por su mente y dirigió una mirada pícara a la joven reina._

_-¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Así lo investigaras mejor- dijo el hombre con un rostro maléfico._

_Eve lo miró amenazante y le gritó:_

_-¡HUMANO! Te dije que me lo dijeras, y me lo dirás ahora, si no quieres acabar chamuscado- dijo Eve activando su táser- ¿Me lo diras ahora?_

_El hombre horrorizado empezó a arrodillarse y a decir cosas inaudibles, pero después de un minuto murmurando, el hombre decidió explicarle aquello que es el ''amor''_

_-¡Clemencia! El amor es un sentimiento humano que hace que las personas hagan estupideces por seres que quieres proteger, quieres estar siempre con ella o él, abrazarlo y sentirlo, siempre que estas a su lado es agradable…_

_¡Solo son tonterías perdonad mi descortesía!_

_Eve soltó un bufido y se fue siguiendo su camino._

* * *

FIN DEL INFLASHBACK

Eve recordó ese momento en el que le preguntó a ese hombre. ¿Por qué ese hombre tenía tanto miedo? Tan solo era un táser que no le haría daño ni a un simple Poru…

A caso… ¿Era tan terrorífica? Ese pensamiento le entristeció un poco, espera, ¿entristecer?

'-Yo no tengo sentimientos, no puedo estar triste porque un simple humano se haya asustado…

¿Verdad?'

Eve recordó para que trabajaban tanto los Nasod como los humanos… Hoy por la noche seria el festival de la Coexistencia, las calles metálicas eran iluminadas por luces y farolillos, pero la luz más reflejada era la de la Luna.

Eve no entendía como un satélite le cautivaba tanto… Era una sensación relajante, hasta que un balón de color rosa le dio en pleno rostro.

Se escuchó el grito ahogado de una niña pequeña.

-¡Kya! ¡Perdonadme reina Eve! ¡Mis amigos y yo estábamos jugando antes que empezará el festival! ¿¡Está herida!?

A Eve le impresionó esa pequeña niña como podía hablar tan rápido y seguido cambiando demasiado rápido sus emociones.

Eve solo le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva para escanear a fondo esa niña.

Esa pequeña niñita aparentab años, su larga cabellera que le llegaba hasta la cintura, era de entre un color rubio y verde, sus ojos eran también de un color verde muy claro que reflejaba las luces del alrededor, su piel era pálida y tenía unas orejas puntiagudas, supuso entonces que era una Elfa.

Eve cogió la pelota, y se la dio sin decir más palabras.

Ella pudo escuchar a la lejanía un ''gracias'' y sonrió con una torcida sonrisa únicamente duró un segundo.

* * *

(Horas más tarde)

Eve decidió que era hora de dar comienzo al festival de la coexistencia, subió al estrado y memorizó en un segundo lo que tenía que decirles a esos seres que se mostraban ante ella.

Nasod, humanos y elfos.

-Bienvenidos al festival de la coexistencia, hemos venido aquí, como cada cinco años, a repartir y ayudar los seres que lo necesitan, con la ayuda de la energía de Él.

La energía de Él, es fundamental para todos los seres que viven en este mundo, para que no sean hostiles, y para que la naturaleza crezca con normalidad.

Y sobre todo, para que nosotros, los Nasod, podamos hacer trabajos y sobrevivir en situaciones extremas.

No podríamos hacer tantas cosas, y sobre todo ¡VIVIR! Sin la energía de Él.

¡Dictadas son estas palabras podemos dar por empezado el festival de la COEXISTENCIA!-gritó Eve marcando Coexistencia.

Los seres presentes empezaron a hablar y comer de unas frutas, las más buenas de todo Elios, conocidas como semillas de Él.

Eve se acomodó en su trono y empezó a analizar el sitio donde residía:

Las calles metálicas relucían un esplendor que hacía mucho que no veía, las flores yacían colgadas de los faroles plateados, en las casas no había nadie, todos habían salido para celebrar el festival.

La gente se estaba empezando a emborrachar y cantar encima de las mesas, los niños más pequeños jugaban con piedras y balones, tan sólo una pequeña niña jugaba aislada de todo el griterío con un arco pequeño y unas flechas mágicas, Eve decidió investigar más a fondo esa niña.

Se levantó y fue andando hacia ese rincón, fue bastante fácil, porque la mayoría de personas estaba pendiente de otras cosas y eso le ahorró el trabajo.

Una vez estuvo al lado de la niña, esquivó una flecha que le hubiese dado de lleno en el rostro si no se hubiese movido, escuchó un gritito familiar:

-¡Kya! Perdón reina Eve – gritó la niña elfa con los ojos llorosos - ¿Está bien?

Eve miró la Elfa con un eje de enfado, que sólo duró unos instantes luego miró a la niña fijamente a los ojos y le dijo:

-Cómo te llamas.- Eve estaba preguntándose eso desde hacía horas y la curiosidad le consumía.

-Eh… Me llamo Haru, Haru de los bosques altos –dijo la niña con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Eve la miro con un rostro de no entender nada: Tan sólo le había preguntado su nombre. ¿Que tenia eso de gracioso? Después de eso se fue otra vez hacia su trono, ya se acercaba la medianoche y los fuegos artificiales empezarían.

* * *

Cuando se acercaba, vio un hombre que destacaba en la noche, era alto y robusto, con el pelo marrón, corto y descuidado, llevaba unos pantalones blancos y unas botas negras. Su armadura era de entre un color azulado y negro, en la cintura llevaba una cinta roja y una funda de una espada gigantesca.

Su rostro era moreno y tenia cicatrices, y sus ojos azulados mostraban malicia.

Eve inmediatamente pudo identificar a ese hombre como Bénguer, un ladron despiadado que alardeaba de su fuerza, que era mucha. Se preguntó qué hacía allí ese hombre. Bénguer la miró y le mostro la más horrible de las sonrisas y desapareció.

Eve avisó a algunos Nasod que eran llamados Oberón, para proteger las afueras de la ciudad metálica.

* * *

(20 minutos después)

Eve ya estaba sentada en el trono, observando algunas personas que caían ebrias en el suelo y comprobó si habían llamado a su transmisor. Nada. Ni un mensaje, normalmente los Oberón mandaban mensajes actualizados del estado cada 5 minutos.

De repente se sintió muy cansada, algunos Nasod que estaban haciendo guardia cayeron en el suelo. Desactivados por falta de energía. Energía, sus pensamientos fueron directamente al cristal de Éldrit.

Se levantó rápidamente y esta vez usó sus fotones para llegar rápidamente a la sala de eneríga.

Como pensaba. Eve miró con horror la cámara de Éldrit, no había nada.

Maldijo a Bénguer, pero lo más importante: ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

* * *

(Al día siguiente)

Eve pensaba que dirían los humanos sobre dicha desaparición, acusarían los Nasod o peor, serian capaces de provocar… ¿una guerra?

Debía de buscar una solución, perseguir a Bénguer no sería fácil, los humanos son débiles, los elfos no se meten en estos asuntos… ¿Qué pasaría?

Unas horas después, la gente se fue despertando, aturdidos por la resaca empezaron a cogerse a lo primero que veían para establecer el equilibrio y luego se centraron en Eve.

Eve, estaba por primera vez en su larga vida, con una cara grave de preocupación, rígida en el estrado.

Cuando todos los humanos y elfos estuvieron despiertos, empezó con la noticia:

-Ayer, recibimos el ataque de un conocido ladrón, llamado Bénguer, muchas personas ya saben quien és, pero para quien no lo sepa, es un ladrón despiadado que mata a las personas que le ven robar… Esas pocas personas que lograron sobrevivir nos dieron la información de cómo era y un cartel de ''se busca''.

Ayer mientras celebrábamos el festival, vi a ese ladrón a las afueras de la ciudad. No sé que pretendía pero puse algunos Nasod Oberón fuera vigilando, pero no recibí ninguna actualización de estado, eso se hizo muy sospechoso. Pero… ayer por la noche, noté una grave falta de energía, después de revisar la cámara de energía, vi que habían robado el Éldrit – se escucharon murmullos entre la multitud de seres que escuchaban a la joven reina- ¡Tenemos que recuperar el Éldrit o si no las consecuencias serán varias!

-¿Cómo sabemos que no nos lleváis hacia una trampa? ¿Como sabemos que solo es una patraña para esclavizarnos? O incluso peor… Para matarnos. – dijo un hombre fornido, por lo que Eve vio era un idiota de remate.

-¿De qué nos serviría? ¿A caso no celebramos este festival para celebrar nuestras alianzas y uniones?

El Éldrit es muy importante para Elios, mantiene la vegetación controlada, los animales no son hostiles, y mantiene el aire puro. Hace la vida posible.

-Sí, ya pero alhomejor Bénguer a echo una una alianza con uno de vuestros aliados para tener energía infinita o algo así.

-¡Sí! Eso es cómo podemos saber que no es una trampa, nos podríais matar con facilidad. No vamos a caer en vuestros juegos.

Los humanos se juntaron y se fueron marchando gritando y murmurando entre ellos. Los elfos, tan solo se fueron sin decir nada.

(Meses después)

-Mi reina… Hemos perdido, casi todos nuestras fuerzas desaparecen… Y si seguimos así no vamos a poder vivir por mucho tiempo… Nos vamos a extinguir.- decía un Oberón.

-Que todos vayan hacia la cámara de éxtasis…- dijo Eve mirando el paisaje horripilante.

La ciudad metálica estaba en llamas, los Nasod estaban tirados al suelo, rotos e inservibles, las calles que rebosaban antes de vitalidad, estaban llenas de fuego.

Las cámaras de extásis eran capaces de almacenar energía que un Nasod ya tenía, para estar en un profundo y largo sueño, pero sin poder despertar…

La estupidez de los humanos… No tenia limites.

Se despidió por última vez de su reino, de sus compañeros Nasod. Y de su vida.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1 (creo que es bastante corto pero es mi primer fic el segundo lo intentaré hacer mas largo U.U PERDONADME!)


	2. Chapter 2

El despertar

(1450 años despues)

Durante el decimo festival de la Coexistencia, una ráfaga de energía de Éldrit alcanzó la cámara de éxtasis en la que la joven reina Nasod dormía. Esta ráfaga de energía bastó para despertarla de su largo y profundo sueño.

* * *

Al despertar, Eve vio su pesadilla en la realidad:

El paisaje era horrible; las casas que antes estaban quemadas ahora tenían plantas y musgo por todos lados, no había luz y parecía que la ciudad metálica hubiera sido engullida por la tierra, la mayoría de las cámaras de éxtasis estaban gravemente dañadas. Lo que más daño le hizo a su pequeño corazón de Nasod, fue ver a su querido creador e instructor, con los peores estados posibles; estaba quemado, agujereado e invadido por esas dichosas plantas.

Una lágrima rebelde resbaló por su mejilla: ¿Por qué? ¿Los humanos, eran tan estúpidos?

Juró, que intentaría revivir su estirpe Nasod y vengarse del humano que causó toda esa catástrofe: Bénguer.

Eve esperó a que alguno de los Nasod que se habían sometido al mismo proceso de preservación despertara, pero por desgracia, eso nunca ocurrió.

Lo único que quedaba eran las ruinas del Núcleo y parte de las armas Nasod.

Entonces comprendió el estado en el que se encontraba:

Estaba sola en el mundo, era la única Nasod que permanecía viva.

Eve no sabía qué hacer, así que se quedó un tiempo allí, pero eso le causaba más dolor.

¿Se trataría de aquello que los humanos denominan ''soledad'' o ''nostalgia''?

* * *

Un día, descubrió que parte del núcleo aun funcionaba: Así que supuso que podría despertar a su estirpe con el poder del Núcleo y energía de Éldrit que recogió cada día (quedaba muy poca, y lo recogió con una maquina especial).

Pensó que sería posible restablecer la estirpe de los Nasod.

Así que después de trabajar en el Núcleo y el Éldrit, se colocó dentro de su cámara de éxtasis y conectó su poder con el del Núcleo. El Núcleo se programó por si solo para poder reunir el poder del Éldrit e investigar nuevos Nasods.

-Ahora, podréis revivir y cobrar venganza contra ese bastardo, nunca les consideré como una familia, pero… Nunca supe lo que tuve… Hasta que lo perdí. – dijo Eve con un eje triste en la voz.

Hizo fluir todas sus energías hacia el Núcleo y después, apagó todas sus funciones y volvió a caer en un profundo sueño…

Eve confiaba en que cuando despertase, el Núcleo habría desarrollado una nueva estirpe o los Nasod serian capaces de pensar por si mismos.

Y así… Pasaron 50 años sin ser capaz de saber lo que pasaba fuera de la cámara de éxtasis.

* * *

(50 años después)

Pero… Bastante más tarde, fue un joven humano con el pelo rojo quien me despertó.

Iba vestido como si fuera un salvaje, y le acompañaba una chica con el pelo lila y una voz muy fuerte. Una elfa, altiva como todos los elfos con el pelo largo hasta la cintura y de un color de entre un rubio y verde muy claro. Le recordaba a Haru, pero estaba claro que no era ella. Y un humano delgado pero parecía bastante fuerte, el pelo negro y unos ojos de entre un naranja y amarillo muy claros, ese humano la trataba con desdén.

Además, el Núcleo que con tanto cuidado había restablecido había sido destruido por completo, y lo mismo había pasado con las ultimas armas Nasod.

¡Eso no se lo podía perdonar!

-¡Pero que habéis hecho malditos humanos degenerados!- gritó Eve, había perdido totalmente los estribos- ¡¿Sabes lo costoso que fue reparar ese Núcleo?!

-Oi, tranquilízate chica solo nos defendimos de esa máquina. Fue un reto muy difícil pero lo pudimos conseguir – dijo el chico de pelo rojizo haciendo un signo de victoria con las manos.

Eve no se pudo aguantar e hizo lo que tenía que hacer le dio un guantazo y le gritó:

-¡Insolente!- Eve estaba rojísima por el enfado- ¿Soy la ultima Nasod que queda, acaso no es suficiente para que me lo restriegues por la cara?

El chico de pelo rojizo se acercó seriamente y le dijo:

-Puede que seas la única superviviente, pero la humanidad sufrió por intentar construir Nasod de nuevo.-dijo él dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

''-Pero los humanos habían utilizado antes a mi pueblo para sus propios intereses y lo habían destruido. ''

''-Solamente quería estar junto a mi pueblo, es un deseo comprensible, creo yo. ''

Le dio la espalda a ese curioso grupo y gritó a pleno pulmón:

-¡Yo! ¡Como última superviviente, tengo la responsabilidad de que mi raza resucite!

Más, luego, empezó a pensar rápidamente:

''- Nunca me he sentido sola, no tengo circuito eléctrico de sentimientos, seguro que no fue por eso que mi circuito estaba en llamas, pero, ¿Por qué?''

''-De cualquier modo… Fue muy doloroso encontrarse sola en este mundo.

No sé porque pero me resulto difícil controlar mis emociones.''

Se giró y encaró al pelirrojo y empezó a contar su verdadera pero trágica historia...

Recordar era duro, pero tenía esa necesidad, no sabía por qué.

Al terminar de contar la historia, el chico pelirrojo dijo algo incomprensible.

-Está bien, entonces seré tu amigo – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Por cierto, me llamo Elsword, la chica gritona Aisha, la Elfa Rena y el moreno Raven.

La chica llamada Aisha se acercó al pelirrojo y le gritó:

-¡Estúpido! ¡Qué estás diciendo!-dicho esto le propinó un guantazo que lo dejó K.O.

''-Nunca pensé en tener un amigo… Y no necesito en absoluto un imbécil salvaje que hace revolotear su espada- pensó sonrojada-''subrayo una vez más que nunca me he sentido sola. De ninguna manera, estoy completamente segura.

-¡Al fiiin! Una nueva compañera, que divertido – dijo Rena con una gran sonrisa honesta – Espero que seamos muy amigas.

-Yo no he dicho que quisiera ser vuestra amiga, así que aclarado esto, me voy.-dijo Eve tajante, se iva a alejar pero una mano la detuvo.

-Eve, puede que no creas en los humanos, pero tenemos información que en un lugar llamado Altera, hay Nasods que funcionan, pero están un poco idos, podrías acompañarnos y cuando lleguemos ahí decidiras que hacer. Tampoco te podemos dejar sola, te podrían meter en una trampa, aun hay gente que paga por los Nasod. – dijo Elsword con una mirada seria.

Entonces… Eve comprendió… Que nunca la dejarían sola así como así.

-¡Entonces ya podemos marcharnos!- dijo el pelirrojo- ¡A la aventura!

* * *

(Unas horas más tarde)

El curioso grupo, fue hacia el Árbol de Él, ya que les dijeron que ahí localizarían a Bénguer.

Decidieron acampar en una arboleda al lado de un rio, donde la luna se veía claramente.

-Bien, de momento acamparemos aquí, hemos hecho un largo camino - dijo Elsword- Aprovecharemos para comer algo – su estomago rugió – que hambre que tengo, huh.

¿Eve lo miro extrañada, como puede ser tan alegre en tales situaciones? Dejo eso de lado y miró el pescado que se estaba cociendo en el fuego. ¿Podria ella comer sin dañar sus circuitos? Decidió probar un pequeño bocado.

-Ñam… - los demás estaban viendo a Eve como comia- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo algo en el rostro?-les dijo a los espectadores con la boca abierta.

-No es nada Eve, pero… Pensabamos que los Nasod no comían y que se alimentaban de la energía de Él – dijo Rena curiosa.

-Eso es porque la energía de Él escasea, ya sabéis la razón – dijo Eve secamente- ¿A caso no comeréis? – preguntó Eve.

-¡E-eh c-claro! – dijeron todos menos Raven.

(Despues de comer)

-Ahhh, que lleno estoy – dijo Elsword rascándose la barriga- Bueno será mejor ir a dormir, mañana madrugaremos. Buenas noches- dijo él sonriente.

-Joo, yo no tengo sueño – dijo Rena entrecerrando los ojos – ni pizca de sueño…

-Rena, siempre dices lo mismo y 10 segundos después caes rendida así que estírate antes de que…-PUFF- Te lo dije – dijo Aisha soplando.

Rena calló rendida en la hierba. Eve hizo algo que nunca supo porque lo hizo: Se acercó a ella y la recostó en un árbol, el grupo la miraba demasiado para su gusto, así que se perdió entre la vegetación, pero mientras se iba pudo oír un sonoro '' ¡Buenas noches!'' de Elsword.

* * *

(Horas más tarde)

Eve estaba sentada en una roca al lado del rio. Se podía ver el árbol de Él reluciente, con miles de luciérnagas revoloteando a su alrededor. Y la luna era reflejada por el rio, Eve se encontraba en un estado de tranquilidad hasta que un sonido de ramas partiéndose la advirtió.

Se giró para ver que había provocado ese sonido, pero se encontró a Raven, así que decidió volver a su sitio.

Pero éste, le dijo:

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A caso no sabes que es peligroso estar sola por los alrededores del Árbol de Él? – preguntó Raven sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

-Yo hago lo que quiero, y si no quieres que esté en peligro, como tú dices, te puedes quedar aquí sin hacer ningún ruido.- dijo Eve sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Bien, pues me quedaré aquí, sin decir nada- Raven se sentó bajo el lado de la roca donde Eve se encontraba. Ésta, la miro durante un momento, y vio que él también la estaba mirando. Automáticamente al mismo tiempo, miraron hacia delante un tanto sonrojados.

-Eve… ¿Crees que me podrías ayudar con un problema que tengo con mi parte Nasod? – preguntó Raven mirandóla.

-Hm… No, sin la tecnología Nasod no se puede hacer nada, pero te puedo cambiar los circuitos para que no te descontroles- dijo Eve sin mirarlo- aun que… Costará más o menos igual, si consigo al menos un cirquitalozador…

-Espera, espera… ¿qué es un cirquitalozodur? – preguntó Raven extrañado.

-És un cirquitalozador, y se usa para reprogramas partes Nasod y Nasod enteros…- corrigió Eve.

Entonces, Eve bostezó. Raven se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cansada, así que se fue por donde vino.

-Buenas noches, princesa.- dijo Raven marcando ''princesa'' con un leve sonrojo.

Eve para cuando miró hacia dirección, no había nada. Ésta, no entendía por qué su circuito estaba en llamas.

''-A que se refería con (princesita), eso fue muy extraño por su parte…''-pensó Eve, al tiempo que se recostaba en una roca-''Pensaré en eso mañana, ahora tengo sueño.''

Luego, se durmió.

* * *

Hallo! Bueno, aqui me ha quedado un poquito Eve x Raven, pero la historia es Elsword x Eve así que mejor no preocuparse.

¿Qué pasará al llegar al Árbol de Él? ¿Encontraran a Bénguer? ¿Conseguiran derrotarlo?


	3. Chapter 3

La primera aventura

Eve despertó en la misma roca en la cual se durmió, hacia un grandioso día: El sol resplandecía, los pájaros cantaban y se oía el murmuro de una maga. Grandioso día, hoy vencería a Bénguer.

Fue hacia el campamento hecho por su grupo, y se los encontró a todos dormitando. Todos, menos Raven, claro, él estaba tan tranquilo asando algunos peces. Éste pareció no notar su presencia, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Eve cogió uno de los peces. Y ésta, empezó a devorarlo tranquilamente mirando hacia la pequeña hoguera.

Minutos más tarde Elsword se despertó, primero desorientado y luego empezó a reírse sin sentido. Eve y Raven se giraron al oír la sonora carcajada del individuo.

Elsword estaba llorando de la risa y éste despertó a los demás con su escándalo, Raven, se levantó acercándose a Elsword y fríamente dijo:

-¿Qué es lo que te provoca tanta gracia pelirrojo?-dijo Raven frívolo.

En el pensamiento de Elsword, tan solo veía a Raven con estas facciones: Raven, un chico joven con el pelo negro y piel tostada, frío y muy serio, se lo imaginaba con el pelo largo, rubio, y con un largo vestido rosa de volantes. Increíblemente ese fue el sueño de Elsword.

E ahí la razón de su alboroto.

-Jajajajaja, Raven, eres una mujer muy apuesta jajajajaja- decía Elsword entre carcajadas.

Raven, sin saber lo que decía el chico, decidió ignorarlo y seguir asando los peces, pero al girarse notó la penetrante mirada de Eve, y se sonrojó levemente.

-Eh… Buenos días, Eve. –dijo Raven ya controlando el sonrojo, se giró para atender a los peces, ya que se estaban chamuscando.

-Buenos días chicos –dijo Rena radiante- ¿Qué tal la noche? ¿Y porque Elsword se está riendo tanto?- pensó Rena en voz alta.

-Idioteces- dijo Eve mirándolo – ¿Elsword, cuando partiremos hacia el Árbol de Él? – preguntó Eve tajante.

-Ah, que aburrida eres Eve, bueno, podemos marcharnos ya, claro, si la maga gruñona nos deja – dijo Elsword mirando a Aisha durmiendo con cara de fastidio- ¡DESPIERTA! – gritó Elsword.

El grito del espadachín logro despertar a la maga, claro, pero la joven maga le propinó una torta en la cara.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡NO GRITES!- gritó Aisha con cara de fastidio- y ya podemos ir hacia el Árbol de Él- dijo Aisha con tono de molestia.

Todos se quedaron callados un minuto, hasta que decidieron ponerse en camino.

* * *

**En el Árbol de Él**

-Señor, los aventureros se acercan a la base A. Esperamos ordenes- dijo un hombre enmascarado- Entre ellos está Eve, la Nasod.

-Bien, id llamando a los monstruos, que se coloquen en posición de ataque ahora mismo- dijo Bénguer sonriendo de lado- mientras, iré más a dentro del bosque.

**A las afueras del Árbol de Él**

* * *

-Ah, al fin llegamos- dijo una Aisha totalmente cansada- descansemos un ratito porfavor- dijo sentándose en el suelo.

-No -contestó Eve tajante- debemos apurarnos, noto muchas presencias. Y no son buenas- dijo escaneando el Árbol.

-¡Entonces les daremos una lección- dijo contento Elsword- y bueno, a que esperamos!

Dicho esto, empezaron a correr en dirección a la entrada del Árbol de Él, y al instante notaron la presencia de muchos monstruos reunidos.

-¡Han llegado!-dijo uno de los monstruos- ¡A por ellos!

Eve se adelantó a los demás y decidió usar su Táser para aturdir a los monstruos que cubrían la primera fila. Aisha se tele transportó al final de las filas y empezó a invocar bolas de fuego para derrotar a los monstruos-pájaro. Raven empezó a atacar la primera fila, ya que estaban aturdidos, pero antes le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice a Eve que estaba aturdiendo a los que se iban recuperando. Rena cubría a sus amigos con el arco y sus potentes flechas y Elsword, usó su espada sin precaución casi golpeando a Raven, y empezó a derrotarlos a todos.

* * *

**Minutos más tarde**

-¡Maldito pelirrojo! Casi me golpeas- dijo enfadado Raven.

-Ups, vaya lo siento – dijo Elsword rascándose la cabeza.

Elsword tampoco sabía por qué casi golpea a Raven, lo hizo a propósito… Después de que Raven le lanzará una sonrisa a Eve… Se sintió celoso, él debió ser el que sonriera a Eve, no Raven.

''-Espera… ¿Celoso? Eso… Nunca lo había escuchado… Pasar tanto tiempo con la maga gruñona me está afectando… Pero… ¿Por qué me sentí así? No importa, ahora tenemos trabajo'' – pensó Elsword.

-Bien, estamos llegando a lo más profundo del Árbol de Él, nuestro último objetivo es derrotar a Bénguer y obtener información – dijo Elsword tomando ya una cara seria- Es muy fuerte según nuestras fuentes de información, así que mejor vayamos con cuidado. ¿Entendido?- todos asintieron.

-Pues vámonos ya – dijo Eve pasando de largo del pelirrojo- No se queden quietos, tenemos una misión que hacer.

El grupo se quedó pasmado, esperaban una actitud más negativa por parte de la Nasod, entonces Elsword intentó animarlos.

-¡Venga vamos, no la podemos dejar sola!- dijo Elsword sonriendo, él iba a entrar segundo pero Raven se le adelantó.

Eso lo cabreó un poco, pero no tenía razones, tan solo se le había adelantado… No tenía nada de malo… ¿No?

* * *

**En el último piso del Árbol de Él**

Un grupo entraba precavidamente en el último piso, ya que en teoría, allí resguardaba el ladrón asesino Bénguer.

-¿Huh? Todo está muy oscuro- susurró Aisha en voz alta.

Entonces en ese momento, Eve detectó una presencia de 2 cosas de muy mal aura y poderosas. Vio a Bénguer en el techo y reaccionó gritando:

-¡ATRÁS! ¡BÉNGUER ESTÁ ARRIBA!- gritó para que sus amigos le hicieran caso.

Bénguer chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y saltó delante de Eve, apartándola de un manotazo. El grupo se quedó tan anonado que hasta que Eve no se volvió a levantar se quedaron quietos sin hacer nada.

-¿Amiga Eve, estás bien?- dijo una preocupada Rena.

Eve, tan sólo mostró una fría sonrisa que podría haber espantado a cualquiera y gritó:

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¿A caso crees… que puedes vencerme tan fácilmente? Voy a tener venganza, y ni siquiera tu lo vas a poder impedir- dijo Eve dirigiéndose a Bénguer- Ahora verás… De lo que vale un Nasod.

Eve abrió un portal de dimensiones diferentes, y de éste salió un Nasod de batalla, preparado para derrotar cualquier oponente. Eve se sobresaltó. ¿Eso era un Nasod? ¿A caso sin querer abrió un portal hacia el futuro o pasado? No tenía tiempo para pensar, tenía que derrotar a Bénguer, y reaccionó rápidamente.

-¡Nasod de batalla! ¡Derrota a ese ladrón y a sus esbirros!- gritó Eve atrás del NB.

Raven, Elsword, Rena y Aisha tampoco se quedaron atrás, ayudaron a su amiga con todo lo que podían.

Raven activó su Potenciador de Poder, dando así protección a sus amigos. Rena disparaba flechas contra Bénguer que aunque no fueran muy efectivas lo distraían. Aisha disparaba bolas de fuego contra Bénguer para así distraerlo más y Elsword se adelantó para darle el toque final, pero…

-¡AGHH! ¡Malditos mocosos! ¡La próxima vez que nos veamos no seré tan gentil con vosotros! – dijo Bénguer huyendo del Árbol de Él.

Nadie pudo detenerlo ya que un Poru gigantesco apareció ante ellos bloqueándoles el paso. Bénguer era listo… Cubrir su vía de escape.

-¡AGGGGAAAAOOOH! – gritó el Poru gigantesco.

-Chicos… ¿También le patearemos el trasero a este Poru?- preguntó Elsword crujiendo los nudillos- Me he quedado con ganas de más, así que lo voy a derrotar- sonrió mirando a Eve – ¿Me ayudas a derrotar a este Poru ''Princesa''?-dijo levemente sonrojado.

Eve se quedó atónita. ¿A caso le estaba haciendo un cumplido o se estaba burlando? Eve se lo tomó como insulto y se adelanto soltando un sonoro:

-Hmph.

Eve uso sus armas llamadas ''Gravitons'' y lo derroto en unos segundos, del Poru salieron varias monedas y materiales.

-Bien, no hemos conseguido información ni atrapado a Bénguer… Podemos considerarlo victoria o derrota… Pero ahora sabemos que Bénguer tenía planeado atacarnos, es decir… Puede que envió espías para vigilarnos… ¿No?- dijo una temerosa Aisha.

-Bueno, eso no importa, tenemos que atrapar a Bénguer cueste lo que cueste. Según el mapa… Se ha ido en dirección a la Ciénaga de la Bruma, también dicen que en la Ciénaga… Habita un ser ancestral. ¿Puede que nos ayude no?- dijo una feliz i concentrada Rena sosteniendo el mapa.

''-Estoy mareada…- pensó Eve- No he usado tanta energía como para agotarme así… ¡Un momento!- Eve miró la leve herida que le había hecho al empujarla contra una roca- ¡Es veneno!''

-Hum… - todos miraron a Eve extrañados- ¿Alguien tiene una cura para un veneno de… Mandragora?- preguntó Eve.

-¡¿Mandragora?! –Gritó Rena - ¡Déjame ver esa herida!- Rena sujetó el brazo en el cual se encontraba la herida- Está infectado… El veneno está entrando a través de los canales sanguíneos… ¡¿Pero tú eres Nasod como puedes tener sangre?!- preguntó Rena contrariada.

-También tengo complejo de humano… Pero responded a mi pregunta. ¿Tenéis el antídoto?- dijo Eve con la cara aun más seria y pálida que antes.

-¡NO! No lo tenemos… ¡Pero ese ser ancestral, he oído que puede curar enfermedades, seguramente te puede curar!- gritó Rena feliz por haber conseguido una solución más o menos rápida.

-Sí, bueno, ¿cómo sabes que esos rumores son ciertos?- cuestionó Eve- y en todo caso, si fuesen verdaderos. ¿Por qué debería ayudarnos ese ''ser ancestral''…?- dicho esto se desplomó.

* * *

Antes de que desplomase en el frío suelo, Elsword consiguió cogerla. Elsword tenía una cara indescifrable, pero por dentro, tenía un remolino de sentimientos acumulados. Que una compañera estuviese en peligro no le agradaba… Pero, a Aisha ya la envenenaron una vez, no se preocupó tanto por ella… Pero, con Eve era diferente. Pensaba que si se muriese no habría razón para vivir.

Levantó a Eve del suelo con el rostro inexpresivo y fue andando hacia la Ciénaga.

-¿Qué? Nos vamos, no dejaremos morir a nuestra compañera- dijo casi elevando el tono de voz.

Todo el grupo se puso en marcha menos Raven… Él estaba molesto. ¿Por qué Elsword trataba así a Eve? Que él supiera era un insensible con las chicas… Incluso cuando Aisha fue envenenada por unos bandidos no estuvo preocupado ni nada.

A Raven le vino una fugaz idea a la cabeza…

''-No puede ser… Que ese idiota se haya enamorado… ¿Por qué Elsword? ¿Por qué me odias tanto?''-pensó Raven con cara de fastidio- ''Bien, que empiece el combate… Por el corazón de Eve…- pensó con una leve sonrisa.

Entonces, Raven decidió correr para alcanzar su grupo… Al fin… Habría un combate interesante, por un premio aun más interesante…

-Elsword. ¿Por qué estás tan serío? Cuando Aisha fue envenenada por bandidos no estabas tan… Frío… -dijo una triste Rena haciendo un mohín.

-No lo sé- respondió tajante Elsword.

''-Vaya,vaya,vaya… Parece que una personita se ha enamorado- pensó Rena riendo por dentro- ah,no, ahora debo pensar en el bienestar de Eve. Ya pensaré en el ''enamorado'' más tarde-pensó Rena.

-Eve… Te salvaremos ya verás…- dijo con un murmuro Elsword.

* * *

¿CONSEGUIRÁN LLEGAR A LA CIÉNAGA DE LA BRUMA? ¿EVE PODRÁ SOBREVIVIR?

LEAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO QUE SERÁ PUBLICADO LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE

GRACIAS POR LEERME!

* * *

PERDONADME! MEREZCO MORIR!

Les he hecho esperar mucho por este tercer capitulo T^T estube muy ocupada... Pero losiento, la proxima vez intentaré escribir la historia y publicarla mas pronto.

La história será definitivamente Eve x Elsword... Pero tengo pensado hacer alguna cosillas como por ejemplo un triangulo ''amoroso''

Bueno ya veremos, hasta pronto! - Espero


End file.
